Party
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. With the help of Alice and some drinks, Bella and Edward finally reveal what they were subconsciously feeling. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Party

**Hey guys,**

 **So today is the twelfth day of Christmas and regrettably, the last day of this series of one shots. I've enjoyed writing all of these sexy one shots for you because of all the support you have given me. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'll be starting a new story soon and hope you like it.**

 **Thanks so much for the support.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Party**

 **One Shot. With the help of Alice and some drinks, Bella and Edward finally reveal what they were subconsciously feeling. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Bella. We have five minutes before the others get back."

"Okay. One sec."

She ran down the stairs. Alice had been setting up for Edward's nineteenth birthday party. Everyone from the Senior and Junior year at school had been given an invitation to the party. Parents didn't really mind, the Seniors had graduated two weeks ago and no one had any work on. Edward and Alice's parents had taken him out for the day in Port Angeles as Alice set up the party with his best friend, Bella. They had a ritual; before any party they went to, they'd give each other a dare to complete before the night was over. If they didn't complete the dare then they had to do one that was worse in front of more people that weren't drunk.

Standing in front of her pixie of a friend, Bella had a good dare instore for her friend. She was sick of being ditched by all her friends when they went off to have sex with their boyfriends. Only Edward was the only one who never did. That didn't mean she didn't get annoyed by it though.

"So, Alice. You are not allowed to have sex with Jasper tonight."

"What!? Bellaaaaa, noooooooo. That's so not fair. Please not that."

She dropped down onto the couch, looking away from her begging friend. If she looked into her puppy dog eyes she would be doomed. She'd learnt to just look away at all costs.

"Too late Alice. I've already said it."

"You know what? Fine! But I dare you to have sex tonight. And I'll know if you haven't."

"That's crossing the line Alice. You know I'm waiting."

"And you know I'm not. You want to play dirty then we're playing dirty. Just feel lucky that I'm letting you choose who you have sex with."

Holding her head high, she walked to the door. She turned back once more.

"Oh, and if you don't, I'll choose someone for you tomorrow. I might not be in such a good mood without my time with Jasper tonight."

Shocked, Bella stayed where she was until Edward walked in the door. He saw his best friend with wide eyes and mouth open, staring at the wall. Plonking down next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not even going to ask what my sister is making you do tonight. You don't ever have to do anything you're not comfortable with Bella. Just tell me and I'll tell my parents. I don't care if Alice won't like me. You are too important to me to lose you."

Calming down somewhat, she cuddled into his side and wished him a happy birthday. They moved up to the couch in his room for a couple of hours as guests started to arrive. Alice dragged Bella to her room and threw some clothes at her before leaving. She knew she was going to need to drink quiet a lot to do what was necessary tonight. After a few hours the drinks were buzzing through her similar to everyone around. She was standing with some of her classmates that she didn't talk to as much as Alice was ignoring her and Jasper followed suit. She couldn't find the birthday boy. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared but would show up again later on. Angela was unfortunately babysitting her brothers so Ben decided to join her. Her hips were swaying in time to the beating music, one hand in the air, the other holding a cup of beer. The clothes Alice had thrown at her consisted of a black chiffon skirt that stopped short of her knees at the front and dropped midway down the back of her claves. Her top was a soft white, uptight, turtle neck that revealed her navel and left her arms bare. She'd brought a diamond heart pendant necklace with her that Edward had given her. Only lightly curling her hair, she pulled the two front pieces behind and joined them with a hairband. To top of her look, she had a comfy pair of black ballet flats.

Two hands placed to her waist and normally she'd turn around to see who it was, but this time she leaned back. A chiselled chest stood behind her and hips moved with hers. The guy leaned down to whisper in her ear as the music was too loud.

"Since when does my best friend wear a sexy skirt?"

A thrill ran through her as she found out who it was. Her hand in the air wound round behind his head and into his hair. She'd been carefully constructing a list of guys she might ask to do the deed with her. Edward may or may not have been somewhere on that list.

"Since your sister made me."

"You hate guys staring at your legs."

"Maybe I want them too tonight."

He'd started grinding against her but neither seemed to notice. They were lost in their own world; the multiple drinks both had drunk helping ease any nervous or tension.

"Is this your dare?"

"Not quite."

"Will you tell me?"

"Let's just say, I'm trying to decided who I'm going home with tonight."

In normal circumstances he would have kicked up a fuss and gone to threaten his sister. The drinks had a big effect on him though.

"Who are you considering?"

She took a swig of her drink and tilted her hips back into his.

"Well, I will never be so desperate to stoop to Newton's level. At the bottom of my list is Yorkie and Tyler. Then there's that guy over there; that's Austin, he's in my Math class. There is also Cameron and Sebastian. Cameron's cute but I don't know. I don't think he'd go for it. Sebastian though. He's pretty hot. He has got his eye on Jen though. I'm seriously considering Jamie."

"And what about me?"

"You are actually at the top of my list at the moment. Depending on what you do, you may fall down from the top spot."

"Do I get a say in what I do tonight? It is my birthday after all."

She finished her drink and placed her cup on the table nearby. Turning round to face the birthday boy, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So birthday boy, what do you want to do this evening?"

"I had been planning just to drink a bit, walk around, dance with you and go to bed in the early hours of the morning. But…"

Walking her backwards, her back hit the wall leaving her caged in.

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind taking you up to my room for some one on one time. If you know what I mean."

"I'm sure Alice will be delighted to hear the details tomorrow."

He leaned his head down to hers and captured her lips with his. His hands held her hips against the wall. The kiss was rough and filled with lust. They shared open mouthed kisses, his tongue battling hers inside her mouth. Oxygen starved, he tore his lips from hers. Dipping his head under her jaw, he sucked on her soft skin.

"Would you get me another drink Edward?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Wait here."

Pushing away from her, he left her standing there. There were drinks set up in the living room and kitchen downstairs as well as the open plan living room on the first floor. They had been in the open landing space so he only had to go round the corner to get Bella another drink. With a cup in hand, he was on his way back to her. What he saw angered him. Mike Newton was holding his girl against the wall and biting and sucking on her neck, where he had been just moments ago. Despite her drunk state, she still had the ability to attempt to fight him off. She was doing a very good job of it though. He stormed over to them and pulled Newton back. Punching his shocked face, he managed to keep a hold of the drink in hand. In fear of killing the pathetic boy, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the open living room. He made their way through the crowd and sat back on one of the couches. She straddled his lap and took the drink from his hand. Pressing her lips to his, her free hand wound into his hair. She moved her lips to the cup and began to drink. His hands slipped under her skirt and cupped the back of her thighs. He sucked the soft skin of her neck as his hands ran high. Rising up on her knees, she started to rock her hips against his.

"I think we should head upstairs Bella. Somewhere a little more private?"

She breathed down over his face with an alcohol ridden stench.

"I want to grab a drink first."

"Don't you think you've drunk enough by now?"

"Just one more."

Jumping off his lap, she clutched at his hand and started to pull him through the crowd. With her hand holding his above her head, she blindly pulled him down the stairs heading for the kitchen. When she stumbled through the kitchen doorway, he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her onto the counter top as she picked up a drink. Handing it to him, she took another and swigged it down her throat. There was no reason for him not to drink it so he chugged it down too.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

Their breathing was erratic as they kissed aggressively in front of everyone. He gripped her hips and roughly dragged her off the counter. She dropped her legs to the ground.

"Bedroom."

Pushing against his chest, she took off through the drinking partiers. He groaned loudly and banged his fists on the counter. Scrambling for his key to his parents secret drinks cabinet, he picked up two of the better bottles of beer. After locking it up again, he stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. Bella had pulled her sandals off and collapsed back onto his bed. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he locked it tight. Sitting on the floor and leaning his back against his bed, he held up one of the bottles. At the sight of the bottle, she slid to the floor next to him. They sat in silence whilst drinking down the bottles until there was none left. His arm had wound round her shoulders, holding her to him.

"D'you remember… when we were like 11 or 12, we kissed?"

"I told everybody about that. I got to be the first to kiss the cutie Edward Cullen."

"And I kissed the angelic Isabella Swan first. I'll never forget that day."

"Why?"

Both their words were a little slurred but both were aware of what they were talking about. Her head lolled onto his shoulder.

"It was the day I realised that I loved my best friend and I couldn't lose her."

Ghosting her fingers over his cheek, she gently smiled up at him. She gripped his cheek more firmly and led his lips down to hers. Despite the alcohol and lust running through them, the kiss was sweet and loving. Her fingers wound into his hair to keep his lips on hers. He lifted her by the hips and lay her on the bed. They could still hear the music pulsing from downstairs and it helped them create a rhythm of kisses, pealing of clothes and caresses of the skin. When both were naked for the other to see, he nestled between her thighs. His hands roamed the sides of her torso and hers were wound round his neck. He held himself at her entrance to prepare them both for what he did next. Sheathing himself deep inside her, her barrier shattered to pieces, he stilled. Tears dripped down her cheeks from the pain but with a couple deep breaths the pain subsided. She moved her hips against his causing both to moan against the other's lips. In time with the music that vibrated around them, they moved together in harmony. They created their own music with the sounds of their lips moving, their moans and groans and the way they said each other's names. In the melody came the climax. Synchronising their breaths made everything so much more intimate than it had been before. As he pulled from her, he rolled them over so that she lay was lying on his chest. Not long later, both were passed out under the comforter on what had been an amazing night.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
